Santa's Lap
by Muffinizer
Summary: [Christmas Special. Complete.] Christmas is now long over. [Part Fourth: Santa and the blond were caught under the mistletoe doing 'something' and Yuuko found out...]
1. Dream

_Santa's Lap_

_Part First_

_Dream_

**Well, it's a Christmas special… I just hope it's not so cliché and well, y'know; I want it to be good. And look it! Instead of chapitre it's 'part'. I did 'part' because it's like one whole event at once but divided. There's that countdown thing again (like in _Boo_) and it'll start four days away from Christmas – including Christmas day. So five parts, got it?**

**Note: This first part is like, Sakura. Not really Sakura's point of view, but more like looking from the eyes of Sakura. I suck at first person so I couldn't do it. Oh, you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: _Tsubasa_ was never mine. I'd be rich if it were. – Cue evil cackle here – Heh.**

**Summary: Two of them were Santa, the other two children that gave Santa their wish. Each one looks at Christmas differently and of course the person on their lap or person they're sitting on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With the red, fluffy hat she sat down on Santa's lap, smiling childishly. The first words she said was "Merry Christmas, Santa." Santa, who was rather skinny for a real one, smiled back and laughed a merry laugh, followed by a "And a Merry Christmas to you too, my dear."

She turned red the moment she shifted in Santa's lap, thumbs twiddling. She glanced up at Santa nervously, unsure of what her wish would be. But the man, jolly and gay, sat there patiently on the velvet chair in the middle of room, decorated with Christmas decorations; hollies and bells, ribbons and miniature light bulbs and poinsettia. "Take your time, dear," he whispered so no other kid could hear, "Santa is always patient."

The girl just laughed sheepishly, shifting again before looking straight into Santa's amber eyes. Her own emerald eyes seemed to bore into the orbs, dazed for a moment until she heard children outside shouting. She immediately snapped out of her small trance to lean forward, moving strands of chocolate hair that fell out of the huge hat away from Santa's ear. She played with Santa's snow white beard unconsciously and whispered,

"Santa, sometimes I dream of…"

The old man gave a rather confused look for the girl began stuttering in the middle of her wish, glancing down at the carpeted floor with reindeer and snowmen sewn onto the material. "What was that, dearest? Old Santa needs children to speak up louder; sadly I'm losing my hearing."

She giggled at the comment, leaning forward closer and clearing her throat. The emerald eyed girl whispered her wish again into the pale ear tainted red at the edges from the coldness.

"_Santa, sometimes I dream of this amber eyed boy with the most magnificent, unruly chocolate hair. I… want to see him for Christmas, underneath the mistletoe for once."_

Santa opened his mouth to speak but the girl held up her index finger up to her pale lips and whispered, "Shh!" The old man laughed again happily, patting the girl on the back with his gloved hands.

"Of course, dearest; I won't tell anyone your wish."

Her eyes seemed to plead, asking Santa if he would really keep his promise, as if they were saying "Santa, if you lie to me, _you're_ going on the bad list."

His amber eyes closed while he chuckled, this time the laugh more childish and higher. "I promise," he whispered in his natural voice right in front of the girl's face, "that I won't tell anyone, Sakura-hime."

The girl's face went bright when Santa whispered her name like that. Before she could question him, Santa pulled off his hat and tugged at the fake beard plastered onto his face with a lopsided grin.

"Do you really want to see that boy of your dreams, Sakura-hime?" The girl couldn't move due to shock; she knew that the eyes looked familiar, and the chocolate hair seemed out of place – every Santa was bald.

So she nodded, simply nodded, placing her hand on her lap like a good girl would. Santa smiled at her and, with a final tug to get the beard off, he held up mistletoe that he pulled out from his back pocket right above their heads, dangling it slightly before placing his lips lightly on hers.

He pulled away quickly, amber eyes bright and merry.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-hime."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Countdown: Four More Days Till Christmas**_

**Part First done; I hope it didn't suck. I just wanted to keep it short and simple. Short, sweet and to the point. You know, I think this is like an actual AU-ish story on their part. Syaoran would never do anything like that, and I think Sakura seemed too off-character; too childish if you ask me. But then again, this was done in a day so… Forgive me. – Sigh –**

**Next up is Part Second; Syaoran's chapitre, entitled 'Desire'. Then it's Fai and Kurogane. **

**I would like a few reviews, y'know? I don't really get Christmas gifts so reviews from you guys should be enough... Come on, please? – Sniffles – Help the poor teenager here!**

**Well, until the next day, farewell!**

**-Muffinizer, mew**


	2. Desire

_Santa's Lap_

_Part Second_

_Desire_

**Second part to _Santa's Lap_ and I'm glad people enjoyed it. It's very nice to have people review and stuff so yeah, thanks to everyone who did review.**

**This part is Syaoran's "point of view" and will be about what happened in the previous part. Hope this comes out as successful as the other part…**

**Disclaimer: _Tsubasa_ isn't mine, but I now have a Sung Si Kyung CD under my possession. – Heart – Yay me.**

**Summary: Two of them were Santa, the other two children that gave Santa their wish. Each one looks at Christmas differently and of course the person on their lap or person they're sitting on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His eyes glanced back and forth, from the carpeted floor to the miniature light bulbs that hung from the ceilings on a long cord. He gulped. Volunteering to be Santa, he thought, was harder than he thought.

Then a girl with short auburn hair and nervous eyes came up to him and sat on his lap, fidgeting. She whispered a small "Merry Christmas" to him, and immediately he replied back. The girl blushed, thumbs twiddling, feet dangling from his lap.

She told him her wish, which at first he didn't understand, yet he got part of the message through. She wanted to see some boy of her dreams. Disappointment filled his heart as the girl glanced back down at her lap, but immediately he cleared his throat and tried cheering her up. Her pink stained cheeks told him more than enough that she needed some supporting.

"Dear, you'll have to speak up louder for old Santa to hear what you're saying," he laughed in a deep voice, pulling on his hat tighter. She giggled and he felt his heart swell up when she did. He always loved that laugh.

The girl leaned closer up to his ear and whispered what he wished and didn't think she would say.

"_Santa, sometimes I have these dreams of a guy with the most alluring amber eyes and locks of brown hair. I… I wish I can see him once, under the mistletoe this Christmas."_

He smiled. The girl seemed like an angelic little girl, blushing and squirming like that as he gazed into her confused orbs.

"I-."

He was cut off when the girl raised a finger to her thin lips and gave him a strict "Shh!" He chuckled, patting the girl on the back with his gloved hand.

"There, there, young girl, I won't tell anyone your secret." Her orbs looked back at his and she had a pout on her face. They seemed to have told him that he was to keep his promise or else. He laughed again, a foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry," he whispered, pulling off his hat and tugging at the fake beard that was attached to his face by strings tied around at the back, "I won't tell anyone, Sakura-hime." Again he smiled at the young girl's reaction when she saw locks of brown hair fall from the red and white hat. His eyes shined when the girl smiled back at him, staring into his eyes.

"So, Sakura-hime," he started again, hoping that his plan would all work out, "would you like your wish to come true?" The girl gave a sheepish nod and leaned forward slightly, eyes screwed shut. He chuckled and reached into his back pocket, searching for that thing. Once his felt on of his fingers brush against something pointy, he pulled it out and, with a lopsided smile on his face, dangled the mistletoe above their heads.

Quickly, just enough to make the moment last, he placed his lips on hers. Soft they were, as they looked like from far away. He smiled against the kiss, pulling back slowly when he knew a second went by. It was by far the only and best kiss he had or would ever have. The way her lips fit onto his made him turn red a bit, but he quickly hid it, and just laughed. Staring into the girl's eyes, he whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-hime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Countdown: Three More Days Till Christmas**_

**Meh, this was horrible. After all, it was done in about five or so minutes so forgive me. And plus it was just a remake of part first, with a different point of view. Sorry if it sucks. **

**But of course, words of support would be appreciated… **

**-Muffinizer. Happy Vacations!**


	3. Wish

_Santa's Lap_

_Part Third_

_Wish_

**And the third part for _Santa's Lap_ is up! You know, I feel really bad right now. Not only am I in _that time of month _again (all girls should know what I'm talking about ;;) but I feel guilty making this part longer than the first two. What can I say? I'm a KuroFai writer, not much of a SyaoSaku anymore.**

**Note: Apparently the two are in the same mall, different floors. These two are on the upper floor where it's like, all books whilst the other two are on the bottom where toys flood the rooms.**

**Disclaimer: _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_ isn't mine, simply put. And _Naruto _is Masashi Kishimoto's. **

**Summary: Two of them were Santa, the other two children that gave Santa their wish. Each one looks at Christmas differently and of course the person on their lap or person they're sitting on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He laughed girlishly, picking up another item from the aisle, examining it before stuffing it into the red and green striped plastic bag he was carrying around. A light chuckle escaped his lips when he continued looking through the aisle of manga, eyeing every paper covered volume in interest. Then his eyes locked onto one volume that got his attention quickly.

On the bottom centre of the front cover, in orange colour, was the word _Naruto_. Above was a picture of four teenagers, one in some two piece purple outfit and blonde hair, another blond dressed in the weirdest looking orange and black sweater, some bored looking kid in a green vest, and a rather plump one with spiky brown hair and arms and legs clad in red.

He knew that, with those clothes and style that seemed similar to what a ninja looked like, it would interest him very much. So, grabbing the paperback book, he placed that into the plastic bag too. Turning around to face the cashier, he dumped all the manga volumes onto the counter, flashing the teenager behind it a smile.

"All of these. Wrap that one up, will ya?" he asked, pointing at the _Naruto_ volume. The teenager behind the counter, admiring the blond locks of the costumer, suddenly jumped when hearing his voice. Shaking his head, he scanned all the items and, as he wanted, wrapped the _Naruto_ volume.

"Here you go. Thanks for stopping by."

…

"… _To face unafraid the plans that's we've made, walking in a winter wonderland…"_

Santa grumbled some incoherent words under his breath when they finished singing, something about "Cheesy songs" and "Damn beard."

His unusual red eyes snapped when he felt someone tug at his hood and pull him behind. He let out a yell, thrashing around as the iron grip on the fussy hood wouldn't release. So, giving up, Santa let his body allowed to be dragged away, all the way into some decorated room on the other side of the mall.

"Santa," someone ordered, pushing him onto a tall chair cushioned with velvety pads of red, "you're gonna pretend to grant everyone's wishes today for a few hours, so get ready for some screaming and bizarre wish lists."

The person marched off with a huff and left Santa there, confused and angry. He had definitely not agreed to do such a stupid thing like this. But he stuck with it, for he needed the money that they promised to give him, and opened his arms wide happily as a couple in their teens came up to him with odd looks on their faces.

…

Santa let his head loll back. "Twenty five couples, forty kids and twelve adults. Dear God."

"Oh, is Santa already tired?" came a teasing taunt from not to far. Santa whipped his head around to come face to face with a blond, cobalt eyes glistening like dew on the grass in the morning. "And I was here to give my wish for Christmas." Santa rolled his eyes and grunted, shifting in the chair so he could lean on one elbow.

"What is it?" Santa asked grumpily, giving the blond a mean look. The blond shook his head and tsked, disappointed in Santa's moody attitude.

"My, my, Santa is really hiked up today, huh? You're supposed to make everyone cheery, not bring down their day with you," the blond scolded, playfully slapping Santa's gloved hand as if he were hitting him as a punishment. Santa rolled his eyes again, swatting the skinny fingers away from him.

"I'm not in the mood right now. And you making fun of me isn't making it any better," he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest with. This time the blond let out an exasperated sigh, sitting on Santa's lap like a child had done previously. Swinging his legs over one of the arms of the chair, the blond let his head rest on Santa's shoulder.

Immediately Santa tensed when he felt the blond breath heavily against his neck, his warmth breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Hey, stop that; you're giving everyone around here the wrong idea."

A slim eyebrow went up as the half-lidded blue eyes glanced up to meet with the serious red ones. He laughed, resting his hand on his lap. "Nah, most people would think I'm a girl anyway." The blond closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the other arm of the chair, squirming slightly on Santa's lap. Santa growled uncharacteristically and threatened to push the blond off, but the blond held on with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get off now."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious, get off before I hurt you."

"Oh, does Santa want to be on the naughty list now?"

"If you don't get off, I'll pin you to the wall and beat you up when no one's looking."

"Santa's really violent this year…"

Santa let out an exasperated sigh, pushing the lithe blond off his lap with a single push. Sending him a glare, Santa stood up from his comfortable chair and grabbed the blond by the shoulders, pinning him against the wall like he had threatened before. The blond smiled mischievously, relaxing into the death grip. There was a light thud when his back hit the wall and in the next second, the fluffy ball on Santa's hat was right under his nose. Santa breathed hard against the blonde's neck, growling.

"I told you I was in a bad mood right now, but you don't listen. _You're_ on the naughty list, Fai."

The blond laughed hard at that, hands clutching his stomach. "Me on the naughty list? Santa, are you out of your mind?" The venomous glare told him that he wasn't, so all he did was give a cheery laugh. "Now, now Santa, there's no need to go and kill to release all your stress. I know what'll lift your moods up!"

Santa's eyebrow went up when he saw the blond reaching up to one of the decorations attached to the wall. He yanked off mistletoe from the cord it was hanging from and dangerously held it in front of his face. "You know what this is, right?"

Immediately Santa paled. He didn't plan to get under that mistletoe and no one could make him.

That was, anyone who couldn't slide under your legs like a breeze, use their elbow to jab you in the back and push you against the wall. There was some who could, but Santa didn't imagine the blond would be able to accomplish such a thing. The blond stood there triumphantly, hands on his hips with a proud smirk on his face.

"You're getting under this mistletoe, Santa, and that's final. That's my wish, after all," he whispered the last part, a whisper hardly audible, but with keen ears like Santa, he heard it as if the blond announced it with a microphone, shouting it to the whole world.

Taking a step forward, the blond raised his hand with the mistletoe over their heads, face inching closer and closer to Santa's. Santa's froze again. A Santa wasn't supposed to give in to love or any of that kind. But when the blond was inching closer to him, why did he feel like kissing the guy under mistletoe on the night before Christmas feel so… right?

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" the blond chirped before placing his soft lips on Santa's rough ones, sighing against the lips in bliss. He always wanted to see how Santa's lips felt if he kissed them, and boy was he happy to be living and feeling this at that time.

Santa leaned back against the wall, taking the blond with him; he placed a hand on his shoulder as if to stop him. Yet the gloved hand pulled him forward, forcing their lips to press harder against each other, growling when he felt the blonde's hand snake up his shirt.

"Kurogane, I didn't employ you to go make out with some person!" the manager of the store barked, pointing at the cushioned chair with a finger. "I told you to sit here and listen to people's wishes, damn it! I better not see you in a corner with some teenager making out or else I'll-!"

Of course, Santa drowned out everything else when the blond pressed his body closer against his body clad in a fuzzy red coat. He muttered something like a "Screw you" under his breath, switching the position around so the blond was on bottom.

The manager flushed and, with a huff, turned around, stomping away. He murmured "Teenagers these days" while leaving the store, not even turning around to warn the two that the store was going to close in a few minutes. He couldn't care. If he slacked, he would get half his pay.

Santa let go of the blond and snorted when he saw the dazed look on him as he looked up to stare at the ceiling. "What is it?" Santa asked, staring up at the ceiling with him. In response, the blond did nothing but let out a small hum.

"Oh!" the blond exclaimed, reaching into the plastic bag he left on the floor before. "I got you something, Santa, in exchange for my gift from you." Pulling out the wrapped book, he thrust it into Santa's chest who, in return, smirked for once.

"And what's this?" Ripping the green and red paper apart, he gasped when he came across the _Naruto _volume in his hands. "No way; _Naruto_ volume thirty-two! Fai," he paused, staring at the ground, embarrassed. "Where'd you get this?" Santa asked, glaring at the book instead of the ground this time. The blond wiggled his eyebrows like an idiot, placing his hands on his hips once more.

"Why, is that so important?" Santa chuckled for a moment before shrugging, stuffing the book into his back pocket.

"No. I just wanted to know when they were gonna get volume thirty-three." The blond rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Really, he thought Santa would give him the hug instead and thank him a million times over and over, but maybe he was just getting his hopes too high.

Santa's arms wrapped around his waist, bringing his lanky body closer to the stuffed one.

Okay, so maybe he spoke too soon.

The blond smiled against Santa's crook in the neck, nuzzling his nose to tickle him. There was a moment of silence before Santa spoke up.

"So," he started, playing with the blonde's hair, "do you wonder why I actually let you kiss me?" Not waiting for a response, he laughed. "Only because that pain in the ass told me I had to grant everyone's wishes for today." There was a whine of disappointment, and Santa knew he got him. "Kidding, Fai. I did it because I thought it felt right."

Then the blond smiled, hugging Santa tighter. "Good thing, too. If you only did it because you were told to, then I would have taken that _Naruto_ volume back." Santa let out a feign gasp of surprise, as if saying "No way!" The blond chuckled again, soon sighing as Santa's warmth covered him. "Kidding."

"So," Santa began again, pushing the blond away from him, "does mistletoe work only once?" There was a mischievous smile on the blonde's face. He shook his head.

"Well, its one kiss per mistletoe, but this store is chock full of them." His grin widened. "You think he'll mind?"

Santa laughed. "I think not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Countdown: Two More Days Till Christmas_**

**Much longer than the previous two, but whatever. Since this is two parts together, I hope it worked out well. Well! One thing to say: I think this was too rushed for my own good. Meh, whatever. I had to hurry it up anyway; slacking is never a good thing…**

**Review please! I'd love to get a lot of reviews for Christmas. :D**

**-Muffinizer. Happy Vacations!**


	4. Announcement

_Santa's Lap_

_Part Fourth_

_Announcement_

… **My dear reviewer _Musa Rox_ asked me to do some Mokona one… and I shall follow her advice. I never really planned to do a fourth part but… Oh well. If I have to, I will. Thanks to _Musa Rox_ for her little advice thing. Sorry about the off-character Kuro-nya at the end of the last part; I couldn't help myself.**

**I was going to write an _XXXHOLiC _special but I didn't know where it was going. – Sigh – Sorry about that.**

**Note: This one will be short only because I'm not in the writing mood and well… I don't know myself, really. I'll just make this a little 'before' New Year's thing. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_ belongs to CLAMP, not me.**

**Summary: Two of them were Santa, the other two children that gave Santa their wish. Each one looks at Christmas differently and of course the person on their lap or person they're sitting on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A white bunny dressed in a fuzzy red coat and hat trimmed with white jumped about the floors of the mall, singing random carols that the fellow carolers sang a few moments ago. With a tall, dark woman behind him, he pranced away with a small plastic bag that had a picture of a poinsettia on it, with leaves of holly attached to the upper part of the bag.

"Fa la la la la…" he sang with a cheery look on his face.

There was some clattering and noise in the shop besides them and the bunny looked through the stained glass window to see what was going on. He saw Santa, one that wasn't too fat or skinny, and a blond up against the wall, doing something that the bunny immediately knew about.

"Yuuko, Yuuko!" the bunny cried, pointing at the image behind the glass. "Look what I see here!" Said woman knelt down beside him and pulled at the Santa hat she was wearing on her head. She peeked through the darkened glass. Yuuko gasped at what she saw, her shocked face only to be replaced by a wicked grin that graced her figure.

"Eh, Mokona-chan," she began, breathing against the glass window to see it fog up, "don't you think this is a bit… too private?" The bunny shook his head no and began jumping up and down.

"This should be on our New Year's card, Yuuko! We can send it to Watanuki and Doumeki and everyone else!" Yuuko gave the bunny an odd look, thinking over about the plan to see if it really was worth it. She peeked through the window again and saw Santa and the blond on the floor, doing what not.

The grin only grew wider.

She reached for the bag that slung over her shoulders and grabbed her digital camera, holding it in front of her face. Mokona jumped onto her shoulders to get a look-see through the lens and giggled. Yuuko frowned, however. How could the two get in there when the store was locked in the first place? She sighed in disappointment. Her plan to get into the store was foiled. She didn't even have her baseball bat with her.

"Take the picture, take the picture!" Mokona cried, tugging at her hair lightly and tapping the silver button on the camera. Yuuko grinned wickedly again.

And the moment the blond on top of Santa reached for the hat and beard that covered his face and pulled it off, Yuuko took the picture.

…

Syaoran and Sakura sat aghast, staring at the white bunny who had just explained the whole Christmas story to them downstairs in the mall where they planned to get something to eat. Yuuko simply nodded along, waving her hands in the air.

"And they were going at it like love sick puppies, I tell you," she muttered. "I don't think even Watanuki and Doumeki ever kissed each other once…" Mokona sighed at that, saying that the two really should have just started a relationship or something. The two children, one still clad in the oversized red outfit and the other dressed in normal clothes, stared at the other two in disbelief.

There were footsteps nearing their small table in the food court and as the four turned their heads to look, a giddy blond with a Santa hat on his head crookedly and a buff Santa, too tall for his own good came along. The Santa had a silly smirk on his face that he couldn't wipe off.

This, Yuuko thought, was the perfect time to annoy them.

"So guys," the woman spoke, pulling out the camera from her bag again, "do you think this would make a good Christmas and New Year card for our friends?"

With a bleep the camera was on and she went to the picture she took a few minutes ago. Showing it to the two children, she wiggled her eyebrows like the crazy fool she was. Sakura was the first to speak.

"I-Is that Kurogane-san and Fai-san… together?"

Fai's happy smile and Kurogane's lopsided grin immediately fell from their faces as they charged for the camera, yelling. Of course, Fai really didn't mind if someone caught Santa and him kissing, but if Yuuko sent it out to millions of people out there in the world…

"You! Where'd you get that picture from?" Kurogane snapped as he tried to snatch the silver camera away from the woman's hand. She merely smirked at the two trying to take the camera back and burn the picture away.

"Mokona and I were strolling through the mall trying to find you… But then we saw Santa and some blond making out on the floor of some vacated shop under mistletoe." Kurogane paled at the blatant statement she made, the way she just said it aloud with no sign of shame anywhere.

"Delete that picture now," he growled dangerously, glaring at the unfazed woman who sat in her chair with a comfortable look on her face. She simply shrugged in reply.

"Yuuko, give it back!" he yelled out childishly, trying his hardest to get the picture back. Yuuko laughed at the futile efforts the man made to get the camera back in his hands.

"Sorry; this is definitely going to be our New Year's card this year. So get over it."

…

Watanuki's jaw dropped when he saw the picture upload onto the computer from the camera's memory card. He began stuttering, pointing at the screen in disbelief.

"Yuuko-san! You caught those two _kissing_?"

She laughed.

"I know; it's a shocker, right? Don't worry. Everyone will get to see the two under mistletoe. That goes for Ame-chan, Zashiki-chan, Maru and Moro, Kohane-chan and maybe even Haruka if he comes by in a dream. Won't that be amazing, Watanuki-kun?" Yuuko asked as a happy look spread across her face, giggling rather girlishly. The teenager simply sighed and let the camera fall onto the desk without a care.

"Yeah but won't that be like… butting into their own private thing? I'm sure if you and Clow Reed had a relationship or something, you wouldn't like everyone to see the two of you under mistletoe…" Watanuki muttered, referring to the first time Yuuko mentioned the 'four-eyed freak' of the past. Yuuko became stiff momentarily before she laughed awkwardly, smacking Watanuki upside the head.

"Don't be silly, boy! Now go get me some sake; I'm bored."

"Ichihara Yuuko, give me back the pi-!"

Before Kurogane could finish his cry, Yuuko snapped her fingers and the open door leading to the room closed shut, stopping him from advancing any further.

"And about Clow Reed," Yuuko said, glaring at the employee, "I wouldn't date that four-eyed freak even if my life depended on it!"

With that she stood up with an aggravated look and marched out of the room, brushing past the raving black haired man that began shouting his head off.

Watanuki blinked. "I was only kidding…" He turned back to the computer, opened a new window and began typing up an e-mail to two people he knew.

"Dear… Doumeki and Himawari-chan…" Watanuki said aloud, typing in the words slowly, "Merry… Christmas… I'll send you a picture of… our 'New Year's' card so you… can get a look-see at what it's… about."

He paused, just to stare at the message and grunted.

"P…S… Doumeki, I'm not making you… bento for school next week…"

Then the teenager smiled, attaching a copy of the picture of the two on the floor doing their thing. Once it finished attaching to the mail, he typed in something else.

"I want you to make bento… for me instead. From, Kimihiro Watanuki."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… **Well, it was short and I finished it in a day. I was really lazy over the weekends and was over my cousins' house in Connecticut so… Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the little Watanuki input at the end. And I was wondering: would Yuuko and Clow look good together? – Thinks – Actually, I don't think they'll be too bad together. –Yuuko comes up to me with a silver bat and whacks me in the head with it – Ow. **

**Happy late Christmas everyone…**

**-Muffinizer. Happy Vacations!**


End file.
